


Недоразумение

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон – идеальный бойфренд, которого Зак искал всю жизнь. В Джоне есть все, чего нет в Крисе, все, чего Зак должен хотеть. Но сердцу не всегда хочется совершенства. Крис – словно зуд, от которого не избавиться: чем больше Зак старается, тем хуже выходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imbroglio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32627) by littlebirdtold. 



> Переведено на РПФ-Битву на дневниках для команды Стар Трек РПФ. Отбечено LaSuen и Хвосторожкой

Париж, 2009

– Проснись и пой, Кристофер, – мягко произнес Зак, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с кучей одеял, под которыми угадывалась фигура Криса.

Кинув ключи на тумбочку, он повернулся к Крису, размышляя, мучает ли того похмелье. Скорее всего, да. Когда прошлой ночью Зак втащил его в комнату, Крис был вдребезги пьян.

Высунувшаяся из-под одеяла рука показала ему средний палец.

– Иди на хрен, – неразборчиво пробормотал Крис, – еще слишком рано. У меня голова болит.

– И кто же в этом виноват? – с улыбкой спросил Зак, поймав его ладонь и поднеся к губам.

Внутри все сжималось от тревоги и предвкушения.

Он уверил себя, что волноваться не о чем. Криса тянуло к нему так же сильно, как его к Крису, в этом он не сомневался. Они танцевали вокруг этой темы несколько месяцев, бесстыдно флиртуя, улыбаясь, едва заметно прикасаясь и более чем очевидно лапая. В последнее время застать их не прилипшими друг к другу было практически невозможно.

И Зака это достало. Он в жизни не был так перевозбужден, как в последние месяцы. Ему надоело, что Крис не отстает от него весь день, только чтобы потом Зак шел дрочить в свою комнату как несчастный озабоченный подросток.

Кому-то из них давно пора было повзрослеть, и если это должен быть он – что ж, он только за.

– Если мне не изменяет память, именно ты уговорил меня пойти в тот бар.– Крис высунул голову из-под одеяла, потер глаза и зевнул.

Зак смотрел на него и не мог отвести взгляд.

Боже. Он даже не представлял, что с ним будет, если Крис не ответит взаимностью. Ему знакома была страсть, знакомо желание, но никогда еще прежде его сердце не заполняла любовь при одном только взгляде на помятое со сна лицо другого парня.

– Доброе утро, – Зак понизил голос. Несмотря на все его старания, он сильно подозревал, что на его лице сейчас расплываетсядурацкая влюбленная улыбка.

Крис глянул на него и поморщился.

– Доброе, – проворчал он, но потом все-таки медленно улыбнулся в ответ.

Он всё улыбался, и улыбался, и Зак улыбнулся тоже. Они смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь.

В воздухе повисло почти осязаемое напряжение.

Под шум крови в ушах Зак подумал: _«Вот оно. Наконец-то»._

Перекатившись на Криса, он прижался лбом к его лбу.

– Детка, – нежно сказал он. Слово слетело с языка так просто, будто не было в мире вещи естественней. Зак легко поцеловал его в губы, чуть не застонав от безграничного счастья, желания и радости. Господи, как же он хотел Криса. Как же любил.

Он не сразу заметил, что Крис под ним резко застыл.

– Что за… какого хрена, Зак? – оттолкнул его Крис.

_Нет._

Зак почувствовал себя так, будто весь мир рухнул в один момент, и его погребло под обломками.

Они уставились друга на друга. В широко распахнутых глазах Криса читались удивление, гнев и что-то близкое к панике.

Словно в далёком сне Зак скатился с него и сел, повернувшись спиной.

Позади него Крис тоже сел, но обернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом было выше его сил. Чувствуя, что задыхается, Зак поднял руку к горлу, чтобы ослабить воротник, но никакого воротника не было. Сегодня он надел обычную майку.

– Зак, – неуверенно позвал Крис.

Зак уставился на свои руки и принужденно рассмеялся.

– Не надо. Я сам виноват. Я все неправильно понял. Только… Только скажи мне: тебя не интересую я или парни в принципе?

– Я… парни в принципе. Прости.

Интересно, должно ли от этого ему стать легче?

Зак встал, чувствуя себя старым, вымотанным и глупым.

– Увидимся на пресс-конференции. – При мысли о том, что им придется вести себя как хорошим приятелям, как будто этого утра не было, его охватил ужас. Но они актеры, им платят за ложь. Они смогут играть. И будут играть.

Не обращая внимания на жжение в глазах и болезненный ком в горле, Зак пошёл к двери. На него вдруг напали крайняя усталость и слабость, словно тело пропустили через мясорубку.

Когда он почти дошел, его остановил голос Кристофера:

– Зак, погоди! – Крис сполз с кровати и прошлепал к нему.

И обхватил его сзади.

– Скажи, что ты меня не ненавидишь. Скажи, что у нас все хорошо, – отчаянно прошептал Крис ему в затылок.

Прижимавшееся к Заку тело было крепким и горячим. И лишенным всякой одежды, не считая боксеров.

Закрыв на секунду глаза, Зак мягко, но уверенно убрал руки со своего пояса и отступил на шаг.

– Я тебя не ненавижу, Крис, – солгал он, потому что ненавидел, пусть даже самую малость.

Но Зак знал, что когда-нибудь это пройдет. Когда-нибудь он вспомнит этот день и рассмеется над своим глупым безумным чувством. Когда-нибудь он встретит другого парня, влюбится в него и навсегда забудет Криса Пайна.

Когда-нибудь.

И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

***

Почти три года спустя.

Лос-Анжелес

 

– Я по тебе скучаю, – сказал Зак в телефон.

– Прошла всего неделя, глупенький, – Джон на том конце провода рассмеялся. Впрочем, он, похоже, был польщен. – Что на тебя сегодня нашло?

– О чем ты? – Не сводя глаз со входа, Зак облизнул губы и перехватил трубку. Рука казалась слишком большой и неуклюжей. Секунду спустя он взял телефон в другую руку и вытер ладонь о джинсы. Жарковато тут.

– Да ладно, Зак, я же тебя знаю. Ты употребил «детка» и «скучаю» в одном предложении. Что случилось?

Зак рассмеялся.

– Ничего, правда. Разве не могу я просто скучать по своему чудесному бойфренду?

– Хм-м. Думаю, можешь, – ответил Джон. Зак знал, что он улыбается. Почти видел очаровательные ямочки на его щеках.

Боже, как Зак по нему скучал. По-настоящему скучал.

– Так что, ты получил наконец сценарий к Треку? Его должны были доставить вчера, да?

Зак понял, что улыбается. Джон всегда помнил подобные мелочи. Самый внимательный на свете бойфренд. Иногда Заку казалось, что Джон слишком хорош, чтобы существовать на самом деле. Зак понятия не имел, чем сумел заслужить такое счастье.

– Да, но это пока только черновик. На самом деле, мы собираемся встретиться с ДжейДжеем и остальными ребятами для мозгового штурма. – Зак глянул на часы. – Они должны приехать с минуты на минуту.

– Держу пари: ждешь не дождешься встречи со старыми друзьями. С некоторыми вы лет сто не виделись, да?

– Ага. Жду не дождусь. Слушай, давай я тебе вечером перезвоню, ладно?

– Конечно, – Джон понизил голос. – Я тоже по тебе скучаю.

Зак закрыл глаза, впитывая тепло его слов.

– Да, и я, Джон. Пока.

Он нажал на отбой и сел, мечтая, чтобы Джон был здесь, с ним рядом.

– Привет.

Зак замер.

Медленно поднял голову.

Крис стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, глядя на Зака огромными голубыми глазами и слабо улыбаясь. Он выглядел уставшим. Повзрослевшим. На лице появились морщины, которых Зак не помнил. А еще на нем были ужасающие коричневые ботинки, совершенно не сочетающиеся с остальной одеждой.

Сердце Зака забилось чаще.

Вот дерьмо.

– Привет, – будто со стороны услышал он свой голос. Язык вдруг стал слишком большим и неповоротливым.

Да ради всех святых, Квинто.

Крис задрал бровь.

– Привет? И это все? Мы сто лет не виделись, а ты даже не удосужишься поднять свою тощую задницу и поприветствовать старого друга? – Он скорчил обиженную гримасу, с надутой нижней губой и всем прилагающимся. – Броманс явно мертв.

Зак ненавидел это слово. Ненавидел искренне и от всей души.

Хохотнув, он встал.

– Хватит дуться, Кристофер. Это мило смотрится в исполнении хорошенького мальчика, но не тридцатилетнего мужика.

Крис широко улыбнулся и шагнул к нему, обнимая.

– Иди на хрен, дружище. Чтобты знал, мое мальчишеское очарование все еще при мне.

После секундного колебания Зак поднял руки и ответил на объятие.

Крис в его руках был таким же теплым и крепким, как Зак помнил. Он даже пах так же: тем же дешевым, два-в-одном яблочным шампунем, к которому испытывал (и, видимо, испытывает до сих пор) необъяснимую страсть. Зак незаметно вдохнул его запах и едва удержался от того, чтобы не уткнуться носом ему в шею.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Крис.

Зак похлопал его по спине, потому что именно так обнимают друга-натурала, с которым давно не виделись, ожидая, что Крис отодвинется. Но поганец вцепился в него, как детеныш коалы в свою мамочку, и отпускать явно не собирался.

Зак рассмеялся и оттолкнул его.

– Чёрт, у тебя что, тактильное голодание?

Крис лениво улыбнулся и закинул руку ему на плечо.

– Всего лишь пытаюсь вдохнуть в броманс вторую жизнь, мистер Спок! Мы же собираемся снимать сиквел, помнишь?

Зак хмыкнул.

–Я уже раз пять прочитал сценарий и не помню ни одной сцены, где Кирк вообще прилипал бы к Споку.

– Нет? – Крис изобразил удивление: распахнул глаза, захлопал ресницами. Выступление, достойное Оскара. – То есть, последнюю версию ты не видел? Сцена 14А.

– Ах, эта? Сразу после той, где Кирк и Спок признаются друг другу в вечной любви?

Зак гордился собой. Еще год назад он бы не смог так пошутить, не ощутив боли в сердце.

Крис рассмеялся. Его глаза лучились весельем, и Заку пришлось отвести взгляд.

Господи, это просто нелепо. Заку тридцать четыре. В его жизни наступил момент, когда он то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что пора остепениться, осесть где-нибудь с хорошим парнем. И звали этого парня явно не Крис Пайн, черт бы побрал его голубые глаза.

– Ага, она самая, – Крис улыбнулся во все зубы, а потом вдруг склонился и вызывающе громко и вызывающе мокро чмокнул его в щеку. – Я скучал, дружище.

Чтоб тебе пусто было, Кристофер.

Зак с притворным отвращением вытер щеку.

– Не круто, чувак. Совсем не круто.

Крис только рассмеялся.

Зак не знал, почему. Он ведь ничего смешного не сказал.

***

От старых привычек не так-то просто избавиться.

Как еще себе объяснить, почему позволил Крису использовать свои колени в качестве подушки, Зак не знал.

Они не были лучшими друзьями или чем-то вроде того. Не были. Конечно, несмотря на… все, они оставались хорошими приятелями, даже друзьями, но до эпического киркоспокового броманса их дружбе далеко. По правде говоря, после Трека они практически не общались. Черт, до декабря они не виделись больше года, с того мая, когда Крис приезжал в Нью-Йорк на пару дней. Каждый раз, когда Зак возвращался в Лос-Анджелес, либо Криса не было в городе, потому что тот уезжал работать над проектами, либо… ладно, Зак его просто не искал. Да, они обменивались сообщениями и звонками по особо серьезным поводам вроде дней рождений или премьер, но на этом всё и заканчивалось. Ничего общего с той великой дружбой, которая, по мнению многих, их соединяла.

Возможно, Зак несправедлив. Возможно, они стали бы настоящими друзьями, сложись все иначе.

Если бы Зак все не испортил.

Он тихо вздохнул, пропустив сквозь пальцы высветленные волосы Криса.

И замер, осознав, что делает. Он медленно убрал руку и положил ее себе на бедро.

Крис посмотрел на него. Выражение его глаз было нечитаемо.

Их взгляды встретились.

Зак отвернулся и откашлялся.

– Возвращайтесь в свой трейлер, капитан. Там вас ждет прекрасный диван, – его голос звучал спокойно и холодно. Зак собой гордился. – Понятия не имею, почему позволяю вам использовать себя вместо любимой подушки.

Крис улыбнулся.

– Разве неочевидно? Потому что ты меня лю… – он замолк, и его улыбка погасла.

Шутка. Это должна была быть шутка. Зак знал это, и Крис тоже.

Менее неловким момент не стал.

Тишина потянулась между ними, напряженная и осязаемая, как гитарная струна, звук которой долго слышен даже после того, как ее отпустят.

– Господи, иногда ты бываешь таким мудаком, – тихо сказал Зак.

Крис отвел глаза. Длинные ресницы почти коснулись раскрасневшегося лица. Крис открыл рот, закрыл и прикусил губу.

– Зак, я… – секунду он, казалось, не знал, как ответить, потом снова взглянул на Зака. – Я скучаю по нам.

Зак стиснул зубы. В груди все сжималось, не давая дышать… а может, это болело его сердце – он не знал.

Крис взял его за руку.

– Я скучаю по нам, Зак, – повторил он, глядя на него почти умоляюще. – Я ненавижу все это, все эти осторожные танцы вокруг да около. Можем мы просто вернуться к тому, как все было до… до…

Зак фыркнул.

– Ты даже произнести это не можешь, Крис, так что, разумеется – нет. Некоторые вещи не воскресить.

– У нас получится, я знаю, – упрямо возразил Крис, до боли стискивая его руку. – Получится.

– Может быть. Но проверять не стоит.

Крис прикусил губу и отвернулся.

– Не понимаю.

– Понимаешь, Кристофер, – мягко произнес Зак, сплетая их пальцы. – Понимаешь.

Он смотрел на их переплетённые пальцы и, черт, как же от этого было больно. В груди давило все сильнее и сильнее. Чем дольше он смотрел на них – на что, что могло бы быть, но никогда не случится – тем хуже ему становилось, но и заставить себя отпустить его руку он тоже не мог.

Он никогда не мог похвастаться огромной силой воли. Он не Спок, он всего лишь человек. Всего лишь слабый человек, которому легко себя убедить, что держаться за руки с человеком, который тебе не любовник, изменой не считается.

Отпустить. Это же просто.

Нет.

Крис крепче стиснул пальцы, продлевая украденные горько-сладкие минуты.

 

– Что сегодня смотрим? – спросил Зак, занимая пустое место на диванчике для двоих рядом с Антоном. Собираться по четвергам на ночь кино было их давней традицией. На этой неделе фильм выбирала Зои.

– «Звездный путь: перезагрузка», – объявила она и ухмыльнулась в ответ на всеобщий стон.

Только Бенедикт выглядел так, будто все происходящее его слегка забавляло. С другой стороны, так он выглядел почти всегда – вкупе с легкой снисходительностью. Зак старался не обижаться.

– Издеваешься? – возмутился Карл с другого дивана. – В который раз мы будем это смотреть?

Зои и Карл начали весьма занимательную дискуссию о преимуществах или их отсутствия просмотра одного и того же фильма в тысячный раз.

Впрочем, Зак забыл о ней, как только поле зрения ему заслонил Крис.

– Брысь, – скомандовал Крис Антону.

Антон моргнул.

– Что? Почему? Я первый пришел, Крис!

– Это приказ, Чехов, – сказал Крис, становясь пугающе похожим на Кирка.

Антон рассмеялся и включился в игру.

– Простите, капитан, но место занято! – Он скорчил невинную рожицу. – Уверен, вы проживете пару часов, не держась за руку мистера Спока!

Зак чуть ли не скривился, вспомнив случай с держанием за руки недельной давности. Ни один из них о нем больше не упоминал: оба вели себя так, будто ничего не было.

Хорошо, что они актеры.

– Ой, пошел на хрен, – рассмеялся Крис, стаскивая Антона с дивана. – Иди посплетничай с Сулу.

– Ведете себя как мудак, капитан, – заметил Зак.

Крис плюхнулся рядом с ним и ухмыльнулся.

– Я Джеймс хренов Кирк. Обязан по долгу службы.

И положил голову Заку на плечо.

Зак сначала замер, потом повернулся к экрану.

Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на фильме. Зои предсказуемо победила, и все они были обречены смотреть, как Джордж Кирк жертвует своей жизнью в милионный раз.

– Ты бы хотел встретить такую любовь? – задумчиво спросил спустя какое-то время Крис, толкнув его коленом.

Зак продолжил смотреть на экран.

– Какую такую?

Колено Крис не убрал.

– «Я умру за тебя»-любовь, – прошептал Крис, прижимаясь еще ближе.

Так близко.

И так далеко. Зак хотел, чтобы они были еще ближе, хотел смотреть кино,обнявшись, переплетя ноги, взявшись за руки.

Как пара.

Зак глубоко вдохнул. Что за игру затеял Крис?

– Ты же понимаешь, что это всего лишь вымысел, да? – спросил он вслух. – К тому же, Джордж Кирк сделал это ради всей команды, не только ради своих жены и сына.

– И все же… это кажется таким эпичным… и всякое такое.

– Возможно.

Зак подумал о последней подружке Криса – Доми, или как там ее. Если Крис начал разглагольствовать о вечной любви и самопожертвовании, то она явно выбрала либо очень правильную тактику, либо наоборот. Зак не имел счастья встречаться с ней вживую, но видел фото в интернете. Она выглядела шикарно – что не удивляло. С ней Крис улыбался и смеялся на публике – а вот это уже было из ряда вон.

– Так ты бы хотел найти такую любовь или нет? – продолжил Крис.

– Кто сказал, что я ее не нашел?

Крис затих.

– Ого, а я и не в курсе, что ты с кем-то встречаешься. Я его знаю? – голос звучал обыденно, но Зак был уверен, что под внешней безмятежностью пряталось что-то еще.

И это его бесило. Крис не имел права. Не имел, блядь, права так с ним поступать.

Словно они вернулись в трековский пресс-тур. Именно вот такие вещи и заставили Зака поверить, что его чувства взаимны. Ревность и недовольство всякий раз, когда Зак упоминал других парней – именно поэтому он поверил, что Крис к нему неравнодушен.

Теперь Зак был не столь наивен.

– Нет, – коротко ответил он.

– «Нет» в смысле ты ни с кем не встречаешься или «нет», я его не знаю?

«Нет» в смысле закрой рот и перестань трахать мне мозги, говнюк.

К тому же, Зак действительно не знал, как ответить. Конечно, был Джон, но Зак сомневался, что их отношения подпадают под эпическое «я за тебя умру». Зак не был уверен, существует ли такая любовь вообще и хочет ли он ее найти, даже если она существует. Его устраивали взаимоудобные спокойные отношения с Гроффом. Более чем устраивали. Впервые за долгое время он не чувствовал себя одиноко. Джон был всем, что он Зак когда-либо искал: умным, добродушным, просто хорошим парнем. С Джоном все было легко. У них никогда не случалось мерзких ссор или ужасного непонимания. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, и это было восхитительное чувство.

Он ему сегодня позвонит. Он скучает по Джону.

– Ты его не знаешь, – сказал Зак.

– Расскажи мне о нем, – попросил Крис, щекоча теплым дыханием его шею.

Зак сжал руки в кулаки. На экране Кирка превращали в боксерскую грушу. Избитым и окровавленным Крис смотрелся чертовски хорошо.

– Он умный, у него сногсшибательное чувство юмора, обворожительные глаза, волшебный рот и чудная улыбка. Он настоящее сокровище.

– Ха, это же вылитый я.

Губы Зака изогнулись.

– Удивительно, как ты и твое эго умещаетесь в одной комнате, Кристофер.

– Эй, мне не раз говорили, что я обладаю всеми перечисленными достоинствами. – Пару секунд спустя Крис обыденным тоном добавил: – Так что, ты в него влюблен?

– Да, Крис, я в него влюблен. – Сообщать подобное Крису было на редкость приятно. Зак улыбнулся. – Я по нему с ума схожу. Он, наверное, самый идеальныйпарень на свете. Он удивительный…

Крис скрестил их колени и обхватил его за талию.

Улыбка Зака померкла.

– Крис.

– Да?

– Прекрати.

– Что прекратить?

Зак стиснул зубы.

– Это.

– Это? О чем ты?

Зак повернулся к нему. Их лица оказались совсем близко, но он не мог разглядеть выражение – в комнате было темно, – только глаза Криса, смотревшие на него с настороженностью.

Зак склонился ближе – так, что их губы разделяла лишь пара сантиметров.

– Прекрати играть со мной, Кристофер, – мягко сказал он.

Крис распахнул глаза и рассмеялся.

– Что? Я с тобой не играю. Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

– Еще как имеешь. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. – Он уставился на него. – Зачем, Крис? Зачем ты это делаешь? Тебя это развлекает?

Крис сглотнул.

– Слушай, я правда не понимаю. Ты о том, что я тебя трогаю? Это тебя напрягает? Я же натурал, помнишь?

Зак чуть не расхохотался. Забудешь такое.

– Значит, я прошу тебя вспомнить, что ты натурал.

Крис отвел взгляд.

– Ты же знаешь, я просто такой. Мне нравится прикасаться к людям. Ничего более.

– Я не прошу тебя перестать ко мне прикасаться. Я прошу тебя вспомнить, что есть разница между дружескими прикосновениями и кое-чем другим. Хватить трахать мне мозги, ты, маленький говнюк. – Крис по-прежнему на него не глядел, и Зак взял его за подбородок и заставил на себя посмотреть. – Три года назад ты разбил мне сердце, и ты об этом отлично знаешь. Теперь я наконец-то нашел кого-то, кого… с кем счастлив. Отпусти меня. Оставь меня в покое, черт возьми.

Крис смотрел на него. Выражение его глаз Зак прочитать не мог.

– Хорошо, – сказал Крис наконец. – Хорошо. – Он развернулся к экрану.

Его лодыжка по-прежнему перекрещивалась с лодыжкой Зака. Рука по-прежнему по-хозяйски покоилась на его талии.

Зак не знал, то ли истерически расхохотаться, то ли зарыдать от разочарования и ярости.

Единственное, что его остановило, так это присутствие в комнате еще дюжины человек.

Зак закрыл глаза и замер. Он чувствовал себя так, словно весь мир сжался до размеров этой кушетки, до пульсирующего давления в члене, до теплого тела Криса под боком. Он не слышал остальных, не слышал и не видел, что происходит на экране. Пальцы зудели от желания прикоснуться к Крису, запустить руки ему под рубашку и дотронуться до гладкой кожи.

Зак представил себе его реакцию и печально улыбнулся. Ублюдку пошло бы на пользу. Может, наконец научился бы держать руки при себе.

Какое-то время Зак развлекался этой мыслью, пока не понял, что всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы воплотить ее в жизнь.

Боже, он сходил с ума.

– Эй, ты что, заснул? – Крис ткнул его локтем.

– Если бы и спал, ты бы меня разбудил, засранец.

– И что?

– Мудак. Тебе повезло, что ты популярен и смазлив, иначе остался бы совсем один.

– Да ты само очарование, – Крис рассмеялся и мягко поцеловал его в шею.

Зашибись.

Зак глубоко вдохнул, борясь с желанием перекатиться на него и втрахивать в пол до тех пор, пока до поганца не дойдет.

К тому времени, как кино подошло к своему логическому – и предсказуемому – концу, Зак чувствовал себя так, будто в любой момент мог взорваться. Он изо всех сил пытался вспомнить, как любит Джона, какие мягкие у того губы, какие добрые глаза, но побороть себя был не в силах. Единственное, о чем Зак мог думать – это о том, как сильно он хочет Криса, как близко его губы, как просто было бы повернуть голову и скользнуть между них языком. Как отчаянно желает залезть внутрь него, смешаться в одно целое и никогда не разделяться.

Зак в жизни не был так рад услышать заключительное «Разрешите подняться на борт, капитан», хотя фраза сама по себе тоже не помогла. Иногда он задумывался, специально ли сценаристы написали Кирка и Спока такими, или виной всему их с Крисом химия. Сейчас, впрочем, ему было плевать: он был слишком возбужден, разочарован и до предела взбешен.

Как только они вышли от Зои, Зак схватил Криса за воротничок и оттащил в сторону, за гараж.

– Какого хера, – слабо возмутился Крис, впрочем, не особо сопротивляясь, и позволил Заку прижать себя к стене. – Ты что, спя…

Зак ударил его в челюсть.

Крис схватился за ушибленное лицо.

– Совсем крыша поехала, придурок?!

– Сука,– прорычал Зак дрожащим голосом и, побежденно простонав, прижался губами к его губам. Сердце в груди билось как сумасшедшее, и, Боже, это было… он засунул язык Крису в рот, жадно, отчаянно, с кружащейся от желания головой. Крис. Крис. Это Крис.

Зак вдруг словно попал одновременно в ад и на небеса. Голос на задворках сознания орал: «Что ты творишь!», – но Зак убедил себя, что это не поцелуй, раз на него не отвечают. Сказал себе, что это не измена, раз поцелуй не выльется во что-то большее.

Не помогло.

Джон.

Дрожа от отвращения к себе – и от похоти, – Зак оторвался от Криса, пока еще мог, и отступил, тяжело дыша. Член грозил прорвать ширинку джинсов.

Крис смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Он выглядел потрясенным.

– Зак. – Он облизнул распухшие губы.

Зак жадно глянул на них, сделал шаг вперед, но остановился, стиснув руки в кулаки.

Нет. Нет. Он не может. Он не станет.

– Господи, как же я тебя ненавижу, – произнес он и в эту секунду говорил совершенно искренне. Крис вздрогнул.

– Зак, – выдавил он и протянул руку, словно желая прикоснуться.

Господи, он выглядел так приглашающе, так правильно, таким «его» – будто был создан по специальному заказу для Закари Джона Куинто.

– Зак, – повторил Крис, подходя ближе.

Заку хотелось схватить его и никогда не отпускать.

Он развернулся и практически сбежал в безопасное пространство своей машины.

Оказавшись внутри, вытащил телефон и трясущими руками набрал номер Джона.

– Привет, – прохрипел Зак.

– Привет, – отозвался Джон. Судя по голосу, он улыбался.

Что-то тяжелое и гадкое осело комом в желудке у Зака. Его замутило.

– Как дела? Как съемки?

Зак откашлялся.

– Отлично. Все просто отлично. – Он облизал губы. Они все еще хранили вкус Криса. Зак облизнулся снова, а потом ожесточенно их вытер, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. – Я по тебе скучаю.

– Я тоже, – ответил Джон, удивленно, но, как всегда, с радостью, и начал рассказывать о своих текущих проектах в привычной жизнерадостной манере.

Зак пытался вслушаться. Еще он пытался не чувствовать себя последним мудаком.

Не получалось.

Боже, как же несправедливо. Ни по отношению к Джону, ни к нему самому. Он не хочет быть «тем парнем». Он не такой.

– Джон, – прервал он его на полуслове. – Я соврал.

В трубке на секунду повисла тишина, потом Джон переспросил:

– Соврал?

Зак попытался сглотнуть вставший в горле ком.

– Да. Все совсем не замечательно. Я в полном дерьме. Я сам полное дерьмо.

– Что… что произошло?

– Я… помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о парне, которого… на которого когда-то запал? Натурала?

Джон несколько секунд помолчал.

– Это тот, из-за которого ты переехал в Нью-Йорк?

Зак скривился. Не все было так просто, но…

– Да.

– Что ты пытаешься мне сказать? – В голосе Джона не чувствовался гнев, но было все же что-то непривычное. Какое-то напряжение.

– Я… он здесь, на съемках. И я все еще… – дальше Зак продолжать не мог.

Повисла долгая гнетущая пауза. Зак стиснул телефон.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что изменил? – ровно спросил Джон.

– Нет… нет… ничего такого. Он просто… Он здесь, Джон, и я не могу….

– Я думал, тебя отпустило. Ты сам мне так сказал.

Зак откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза.

– Зак?

– Не отпустило, – едва слышно произнес он. – Не отпустило, Джон. Я так думал, но ошибался. Он как херов наркотик, Джон. Мне не хватает сил.

– Какого хрена ты мне это говоришь?

Зак не знал.

– Мне нужно было с тобой поговорить. Ты мне нужен… ты нужен мне, детка. Пожалуйста. Я так виноват. Я правда хочу, чтобы у нас получилось. Я хочу нас, Джон.

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

– Блядь, Зак. Что я, по-твоему, должен ответить? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

– Не знаю. Я больше вообще ничего не знаю.

– Ладно. – Джон снова вздохнул. – Ладно. Расскажи мне о нем. Ты мне так все до конца ни разу и не рассказал.

– Хорошо, – согласился Зак и вспомнил о Париже, городе любви, который для него стал городом разбитых иллюзий.

Он рассказал Джону все, не утаив ни малейшей детали. Было непросто, но если он хочет, чтобы их отношения работали, нужно быть честным.

Джон слушал, не перебивая, странно притихнув. Зак не знал, к добру это или нет.

– … и после этого мы практически не пересекались, – закончил он хриплым от волнения голосом.

Джон какое-то время молчал. Если бы не его дыхание в трубке, Зак бы решил, что он потерял сознание.

Наконец Джон тихо спросил:

– Ты меня любишь, Зак?

Зак глянул в сторону гаража. Интересно, Крис уже вернулся в дом?

– Зак?

Он набрал в грудь воздуху.

– Да. Люблю. – Он любил Джона. Правда любил.

– Тогда я буду за тебя бороться. Мы будем бороться за нас.

– Да, – сказал Зак, глядя на отъезжающую машину Криса.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Часть вторая

На следующий день у них не было совместных сцен, чему Зак только радовался. Собственно говоря, Зак Криса не видел вообще. Он был почти уверен, что Крис попытается с ним пересечься, но день близился к концу, а Крис так и не показался, и Зак позволил себе расслабиться.

В принципе, неудивительно. Привычка Криса избегать нежеланных разговоров была общеизвестна.

– Да что сегодня с Пайном? – спросила Зои в короткий перерыв между сценами.

Чашка с кофе в руке Зака замерла на полпути. Он поднес ее к губам и сделал глоток.

– С Крисом? Понятия не имею. Весь день его не видел.

Зои нахмурилась.

– Он чудной какой-то. Снимали утром общую сцену, и он был явно не в себе. То есть, реально не в себе. Отвлеченный и напряженный. И сучился больше обычного.

– Зои, – укоряюще сказал Зак. Отношения между Зои и Крисом не задались с самого начала съемок. Зак никогда не спрашивал, почему, но догадывался. – Наверное, просто переутомился.

Она пожала плечами.

– И вид у него такой, будто вчера ему дали по морде. Под глазом здоровенный синяк. Джей Джей и гримерши были в ярости.

– Правда? – спросил Зак, сунув руки в карманы.

Зои пристально на него посмотрела.

– Зак.

– Слушай, мне пора…

Она схватила его за руку, вынуждая остановиться.

– Послушай меня. Держись от него подальше, милый. Из-за него тебе будет плохо.

Их взгляды встретились.

Зак отвернулся первым. Интересно, как много она знает… как много знают остальные.

– Брось, Зои, – он слабо рассмеялся. – Мы друзья. Он никогда не причинит мне вреда нарочно. Я ему небезразличен.

– Это-то меня и пугает, – мрачно произнесла Зои.

– Зои, – вздохнул Зак. – Не надо.

Она издала раздраженный и сердитый стон.

– Я знаю, что лезу не в свое дело, но меня просто бесит то, как он с тобой поступает. Он бесчувственный эгоистичный ублюдок, Зак!

– Я знаю, – устало признал он.

Она моргнула.

– Тогда я не понимаю. Что ты в нем нашел? Джон в тысячу раз лучше.

– Я знаю, – повторил Зак, проведя рукой по волосам.

– Тогда почему?

Зак не знал, что сказать. Облечь эмоции в связную речь было слишком сложно. Никакие слова не могли описать, что он чувствовал каждый раз, когда дотрагивался до Криса, когда Крис ему улыбался, когда Зак слышал его голос. Даже наблюдать за тем, как Крис разгадывает кроссворд, доставляло ему совершенно нелепую радость. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Даже с Джоном.

– С ним я чувствую себя целым, – просто ответил он.

Глаза Зои распахнулись, и в них появилось столько жалости, что Зак не выдержал и отвернулся.

Выдавив из себя смешок, он чмокнул ее в щеку.

– Не жалей меня. Я переживу.У меня есть Джон.

Зои крепко его обняла.

– Вот именно. Джон замечательный. Не забывай об этом.

– Да, он у меня такой, – сказал Зак и ушел, пока эмоции не начали зашкаливать. Черт бы побрал эту женщину. Она знала его слишком хорошо.

 

Он так торопился сбежать, что почти не смотрел, куда шел, и, поворачивая за угол, в кого-то врезался.

– Черт, простите, – быстро извинился он, рефлекторно хватаясь за другого человека, чтобы не дать ему упасть.

Потом заметил, кто это.

– Привет, – сказал Крис.

Они уставились друг на друга. Руки Зака все еще были на его талии.

Крис облизнулся.

Взгляд Зака на секунду метнулся к его губам, а когда снова поднялся выше, на него смотрели голубые-голубые глаза, и Зак понял, что если не отойдет, то сделает какую-нибудь глупость.

И все равно сделал.

Крис ахнул, когда Зак наклонился и легонько укусил его за пухлую нижнюю губу, а потом чуть всосал. М-м-м, Боже. Боже.

Рвано дыша, Зак прижался лбом к его плечу.

– Что же ты со мной делаешь? – прошептал он, сжимая его Криса крепче.

С площадки их было не видно, но в любой момент кто-нибудь мог пройти мимо.

Зак это понимал, но Криса не выпустил.

– После Парижа годы прошли,– пробормотал Крис, пробежавшись пальцами по его волосам, погладив по голове. – У тебя с тех пор было несколько любовников. Я думал, ты уже забыл.

При упоминании Парижа Зак скривился.

– Я и забыл, – сказал он Крису в плечо. – Я счастлив в отношениях. Мне нравится… я люблю Джона.

Крис на какое-то время затих.

Зак поднял голову и глянул на него.

– Прости, – сказал Крис. Он и правда выглядел виноватым, хотя упорно не смотрел Заку в глаза. – Прости за то, что был бессердечным мудаком. Клянусь, я перестану к тебе прикасаться если тебе от этого неуютно.

Словно желая продемонстрировать на практике, он на шаг отступил.

Зак вгляделся в него. Крис казался… чем-то озабоченным. Что-то еще, похожее на печаль, пряталось в голубых глазах.

– Ты не виноват, – услышал Зак свой голос словно со стороны. Чушь, конечно. Это целиком и полностью вина Криса. Крис довел его до нынешнего состояния. Он не просто стоял и смотрел, как Зак резко и быстро теряет от него голову – а активно помогал, лапая и флиртуя в своей привычной манере. – Ты не виноват, что был… – он запнулся, чуть не ляпнув «моим». «Мой» – вот слово, которое связывалось у него с Крисом. Он осмелился поверить, что Крис был его. Что они друг другу подходят. Что созданы друг для друга.

Каким же он был идиотом.

– Великолепен? – предложил Крис, слабо улыбаясь.

– Неа. У тебя слишком крупный лоб, Пайн.

– Эй! Нормальный у меня лоб!– шутливо оскорбился Крис. Его глаза смеялись, и сердце Зака сжалось так, что стало больно дышать. Крис Пайн ему не принадлежал.

– Мне жаль, – повторил Крис, будто почувствовав его боль. Он протянул руку, словно желая обнять, но в последний момент отдернул.

Отчего-то ощущая себя обворованным, Зак опустил взгляд.

– Знаю.

– Ты на самом деле меня ненавидишь? – напряженно спросил Крис.

Зак только тихо рассмеялся.

Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, не глядя друг на друга.

– Если бы я был геем, то выбрал бы тебя, знаешь, – нарушил молчание Крис.

– Заткнись. Пожалуйста.

– Я серьезно, – сказал Крис, и в эту секунду Зак действительно его ненавидел.

Он махнул рукой в сторону съемочной площадки.

– Мне пора. Мы переснимаем сцену между Споком и Ухурой.

– Да, конечно, – неловко проговорил Крис и ушел.

Зак не смотрел ему вслед. Он вытащил сотовый и набрал номер Джона.

– Приезжай, – попросил он, как только Джон поднял трубку. – Ты мне нужен.

***  
Возможно, виной всему было безумное совпадение, но в тот же день, когда Джон приехал на съемочную площадку, девушка Криса решила нанести тому неожиданный визит.

В жизни Доминик оказалась столь же прекрасна, как на фотографиях. С Крисом они смотрелись очаровательно: идеальная пара и и все такое.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Зак Джону, отворачиваясь от парочки. Получилось громче, чем хотелось.

Джон слабо ему улыбнулся. Зак улыбнулся в ответ.

Увидеть Джона стало огромным облегчением. Это напомнило Заку, за что он его любил. Джон, может, и не отличался классической красотой, как Крис, зато он был милым, достойным восхищения и располагающим к себе – в отличие от Криса. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Крис временами мог быть той еще сукой, Джон – нет. Еще у Криса не было этих очаровательных ямочек на щеках и кудряшек. И кожа не отличалась совершенством.

Джон воплощал собой все, чего Зак когда-либо хотел.

Крис громко рассмеялся над словами своей подружки.  
Зак схватил Джона за руку и переплел их пальцы.

Джон стиснул зубы.

– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, Зак, – сказал он, широко улыбаясь, и практически затащил того в его трейлер.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Джон отпустил его и повернулся лицом к лицу.

– Какого хера, Зак?

– Я не понимаю, – сказал он, сцепив руки за спиной.

Джон ожег его взглядом.

– Херня. Ты меня использовал как запасной аэродром! Ты меня, блядь, использовал!

– Послушай, детка, прости, если я…

– Не зови меня деткой! – рявкнул Джон, и это было так на него не похоже, что Зак изумленно вытаращился на него. Джон стал пунцовым от ярости. Он отчаянно жестикулировал. – Не смей меня так звать! Не меня тебе хотелось бы называть деткой, а, Зак? – Джон скривился. – Легкое увлечение? Ага, конечно. Я видел, как ты на него смотришь. Я видел, Зак!

Зак вздохнул. Господи, как же он устал.

– Это не имеет значения. Крис натурал…

– А если бы он им не был? – Джон жестко посмотрел на него. – Если бы не был натуралом? Что бы ты сделал тогда?

Зак ничего не ответил.

Джон рассмеялся.

– Я скажу тебе, что бы ты сделал. Ты бы забыл обо мне в мгновение ока. – Он оскалился. – Нечего сказать, да?

Зак подошел ближе.

– Джон, пожалуйста, – мягко произнес он. – Нам хорошо вместе. Какая разница, что бы я сделал? Крис предпочитает девушек, так что вопрос закрыт.

– Нам хорошо вместе, – ровно повторил Джон. – Слышу не в первый раз. А что, собственно, это значит?

Зак попытался подобрать правильные слова.

– Ты и я… у нас просто получается, понимаешь? В тебе есть все, о чем я когда-либо мечтал: ты милый, смешной, умный, понимающий – замечательный. Ты же знаешь, у меня был печальный опыт в отношениях, но с тобой все по-другому: просто, легко, уютно…

– Пожалуйста, заткнись, пока я тебе не врезал, – прервал его Джон, тяжело дыша. – И иди на хуй, Зак. Я не хочу быть тем, с кем ты осел вместе только потому, что я милый, а у тебя кризис среднего возраста и ты боишься одиночества.

– Все не так… – попытался Зак, но Джон лишь рассмеялся.

– Серьезно? Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что я не прав.

Зак открыл рот и снова закрыл.

Джон внимательно вгляделся в его лицо и тяжело вздохнул.

– Знаешь, а я ведь правда считал, что смогу. Думал, что готов с этим мириться. Но ошибся. Не хочу, чтобы ты был со мной только потому, что не можешь получить того, кого действительно хочешь. Мне не нужен бойфренд, пускающий слюни на коллегу по работе.

– Я не пускаю на Криса слюни.

Джон хохотнул.

– Конечно. Ты просто смотришь на него так, словно хочешь покрыть поцелуями с ног до головы, оттащить от подружки и заорать: «Мой» – так, чтобы все услышали.

Зак сглотнул. Неужели по нему и правда все видно?

– Я не…

Джон помотал головой.

– Не надо. С меня хватит, Зак.

Зак открыл рот.

– Что? Ты не можешь, – прошептал он. – Ты же сказал, что будешь за нас бороться. Ты обещал.

– Только потому что ты говорил, что любишь меня, – Джон посмотрел ему в глаза. – И после того, что я увидел? Я тебе не верю.

Зак стиснул зубы.

– Хочешь сказать, я лжец?

– Да. Ты врешь либо мне, либо себе. Как бы там ни было, между нами все кончено, Зак, – на мгновение в его глазах мелькнула боль. – Ты мне нравился, – хрипло добавил он. – Ты мне действительно нравился, придурок.

Джон развернулся и ушел.

 

Зак рухнул на диван, закрыл лицо руками и закрыл глаза.

Спустя какое-то время дверь снова открылась.

Зак и не глядя знал, кто это.

– Все так плохо? – мягко спросил Крис, усаживаясь рядом с ним. Он положил ладонь Заку на шею, провел по волосам и начал гладить его по голове.

У него были сильные умелые пальцы.

Боже, Зак ужасный человек. Его только что бросил его любовник, и вот он впадает в нирвану от того, что Крис гладит его по волосам.

– Уходи, – не открывая глаз, сказал Зак. – Твоя девушка заскучает.

Крис запечатлел на его виске сухой поцелуй.

– Мне все равно. Она мне никто.

Он и правда ужасный человек, раз обрадовался услышанному. Зак хмыкнул.

– А она-то в курсе?

– Конечно. Мы не совсем пара. С ней интересно поговорить, и иногда мы занимаемся сексом. Никаких обязательств.

– Очень современно.

Пауза.

– Ревнуешь? – в голосе Криса снова появились эти странные интонации.

– Да, – Зак сказал правду, потому что – какого хрена? Больше не было смысла притворяться. Крис и так все знал.

– У тебя есть бойфренд.

– И что, Кристофер?

– И… – Крис вздохнул. – Не знаю.

– Он меня бросил.

Рука Криса в его волосах замерла.

– Грофф?

– Ага. Ему почему-то не понравилось, что его любовник пускает слюни на коллегу по работе. Странно, да?

– Ох. Мне жаль, друг.

Зак фыркнул от неискренности тона.

– Ни фига тебе не жаль.

– Ладно, не жаль. Парень никогда мне не нравился.

– Ты его только сегодня встретил. И люди тебе в принципе не очень нравятся.

Крис заткнулся. Ненадолго.

– Ты нравишься.

Зак промолчал. Просто не мог ничего сказать.

– Зак, мне правда жаль, – прошептал Крис, снова целуя его в висок. Зак позволил. – Прости, что испортил твою жизнь.

– Да уж, тебе стоит просить прощения, засранец.

– Ладно, мне пришла в голову мысль, – сказал Крис после короткой паузы.

– О боги.

Крис легонько шлепнул его по голове.

– Ой, заткнись. Ты ее ещё даже не слышал.

Зак открыл глаза и повернул голову к нему.

В Крисе читалась неуверенность.

– Знаю, может показаться безумием…

– Воодушевляющее начало, Кристофер.

Крис недовольно посмотрел на него.

– Хорошо, я слушаю.

Крис потянул за воротничок.

– Знаю, может показаться безумием, но я думаю, что должно получиться.

– Да выкладывай уже, Крис.

– Ну… мы сделаем так, чтобы у тебя ко мне выработался иммунитет, и тогда ты сможешь вернуться к Гроффу…если захочешь. Он тебя примет. То есть, кто бы не принял? Ты шикарный парень, и…

– Стоп, стоп, притормози. Не потрудишься объяснить? Как конкретно мы будем «вырабатывать иммунитет»?

Крис пожал плечами.

– Я позволю тебе проделать со мной какие-нибудь штуки, чтобы ты переболел.

Зак уставился на него.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

Крис смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами. В них горел тот особый огонек, который появлялся, когда Крис бывал особо упрямым.

– В этом есть толк, Зак. Просто подумай: все равно что сделать инъекцию вируса, чтобы вызвать у организма невосприимчивость.

– Ты прав, звучит безумно. Потому что это реально бред. Ты правда готов позволить мне делать с тобой «штуки» во имя дружбы? И какие именно «штуки» ты имеешь в виду?

– Я позволю себя поцеловать и всякое такое.

– Поцеловать и всякое такое, – ровно повторил Зак.

– Это ерунда, правда. Ты же мой друг.

– Ты спятил, – сообщил ему Зак, чувствуя невольное восхищение. Насколько же это в духе Криса. Он мог порой вести себя как последняя сволочь, и идея была на редкость дурацкой, но хотел он как лучше. Он всегда хотел как лучше, и в этом-то и заключалась проблема. Зак сомневался, что запал бы на него так сильно, не будь Крис по природе своей настолько хорошим и по-своему благородным – по крайней мере по отношению к тем, кто ему был небезразличен.  
– Зак.

– Нет. Это не сработает.

– Почему, черт побери, нет?

Крис казался таким уверенным в себе и в своем дурацком плане, что у Зака лопнуло терпение. Он схватил Криса за отворот рубашки и как следует встряхнул.

– Потому что «поцелуев и всякого такого» мне не хватит. Поцелуи – для детей. Я взрослый мужчина. Я хочу трахаться. – Крис резко втянул воздух. Зак рассмеялся, грубо и зло. – Что, изумлён, Кристофер? Ты думал, геи только держатся за ручки и тискаются? Тогда позволь тебя просветить: нам нравится трахаться. Мне нравится трахаться. – Зак погладил его шею, там, где под пальцами лихорадочно бился пульс. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – сказал он тише, глядя Крису в глаза. – Хочу, чтобы ты лежал подо мной раскрытый, хочу вставить в тебя свой член. – Зак печально улыбнулся, глядя, как лицо Криса заливает краска. – Удивлен?

Крис открыл было рот, но снова закрыл, не произнеся ни слова.

Зак полностью перенес свой вес на него, оседлав его бедра. Теперь они сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу животами, соприкасаясь грудью. Сердце Зака, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди.

– О да, – Зак изогнул губы. – Тебе, наверное, и в голову не приходило, что я хочу проделать с тобой то, что ты обычно делаешь с женщинами, да? – Не в силах сдержаться, Зак склонился к нему и прикусил его нижнюю губу, всосал ее. Господи. – Я пялился на твою задницу всякий раз, как ты поворачивался спиной. Я смотрел на тебя и думал о том, как раскрываю тебя своим языком…

Крис резко втянул воздух.

Зак мягко рассмеялся.

– Да, я хочу с тобой это сделать. Развести тебе ноги и вылизать твою маленькую девственную…

– Заткнись, Зак, – сказал ставший пурпурным Крис. В глаза Заку он, похоже, смотреть боялся. – Не смешно.

Зак снова расхохотался.

– Я и не собирался тебя смешить, Крис. – Он взял его ладонь и, сунув между ними, положил на внушительную выпуклость в своих штанах. – Нет ничего смешного, когда яйца распирает.

Крис замер.

Зак прижал его ладонь сильнее.

– Да, это мой член, Кристофер. Он встал на тебя. Как думаешь, его удовлетворят какие-то детские «поцелуи и всякое»?

Зак знал, что зашел слишком далеко. Крис выглядел так, словно в любой момент мог психануть: лицо раскраснелось, взгляд голубых глаз беспорядочно метался по комнате, пальцы на члене Зака дрожали. Заку было плевать. Он хотел, чтобы Крис сорвался, чтобы до него дошло, что он играет с огнем, что чувства Зака – не игрушка.

Крис сердито на него глянул.

– Я знаю, что это твой член. У меня такой тоже есть.

Зак прищурился. Значит, не дошло.

– Да, есть, – нежно сказал он. – Ты мужик. У тебя есть член. – Он взял Криса за подбородок и заставил смотреть себе в глаза. – Представь гипотетическую ситуацию. Ты дружишь с красивой девушкой. Она постоянно находится в твоем личном пространстве. Она при тебе раздевается, и перед тобой постоянно мелькают ее ноги и грудь. Она то и дело целует тебя в шею. Она прижимается к тебе всякий раз, как вы смотрите кино. Через короткий промежуток времени она доводит тебя до той точки, когда у тебя встает, стоит ей облизать губы, а делает она это постоянно. А теперь скажи мне, Крис, выработаешь ли ты гребаный «иммунитет», если она благородно предложит тебе ее «поцеловать и всякое»?

Крис уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

И облизнул губы.

Зак просверлил его взглядом.

– Ах ты маленький засранец.

Крис покраснел.

– Я не нарочно, клянусь!

Закрыв глаза, Зак уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Стиснул зубы, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– В этом-то и проблема. Ты никогда ничего не делаешь нарочно.

Рука Криса все еще лежала на его стояке. Зак не знал, почему: он больше ее не удерживал.

– Ты меня не за руку держишь, Крис.

– Я знаю. Ты уже сказал, что это твой член.

Они хмыкнули и сорвались в приступ истерического смеха.

Когда их отпустило, Зак обнаружил, что они почему-то крепко друг друга обнимают.

Он не удивился.

– Ты меня сломал, – тихо сказал он, вжимаясь носом Крису в шею. Господи. Заку не свойственно было рассуждать на тему «что, если», но он не мог не думать, как идеально могло бы у них все быть, сложись обстоятельства несколько иначе. – Я так хочу… – Зак прикусил губу, удерживая рвущиеся на волю слова. – Мне нужно держаться от тебя подальше.

Крис замер.

– Как долго?

– Сколько потребуется.

– Прошло три года.

– Ага.

Молчание. Потом:

– Нет.

– Почему нет?

Крис сжал его крепче.

– Зак, я… я скучал по тебе, поганец. Сомневаюсь, что выдержу еще раз.

Зак понимал, что должен злиться на него, и злился, но что-то внутри него нелогично и по-идиотски ликовало от этих слов.

– Я тоже скучал, детка, – ответил он и тут же скривился. С Крисом «детка» слетало с языка так легко, будто ничего не могло быть естественнее. С Джоном и другими дружками всегда выходило неловко и принужденно. С Крисом – нет. С Крисом приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не использовать каждое глупое, банальное и сопливое прозвище, когда-либо изобретенное человечеством.

– Да что ты? Скучал, значит, да? – сердито переспросил Крис. – Когда я приезжал к тебе в Нью-Йорк, по тебе было не догадаться. Ты со мной едва парой слов обменялся, да и то, когда нажрался на вечеринке. Мне показалось, тебя разрывало между желанием меня облапать и убить взглядом. Не сказал бы, что ты был рад меня видеть.

Зак потерся носом о его щеку.

– Верно, не был. Потому ты, мать твою, нарушил обещание. Мы же договорились держаться друг от друга подальше.

– _Мы_ ни о чем не договаривались. Это ты мне сказал к тебе не приближаться!

– Мне нужно было время. И расстояние.

– Да уж, и посмотри, как это помогло. Еще немного, и ты меня облизывать начнешь.

Молчание.

– Это было низко, Кристофер.

Крис стиснул его.

– Да, можешь считать меня мудаком, но я прав, согласись. Я не позволю отодвинуть себя в сторону, раз от этого все равно нет никакого толка.

Зак закрыл глаза. Попытался отодвинуться. Не смог. Жадно прижался губами к шее Криса, там, где бился пульс. Ему хотелось всосать кожу, оставить метки на всем теле. Нельзя. Крис ему не принадлежит.

– Крис, пожалуйста, – его голос сорвался, и Зак перевел дыхание. – Это никогда не пройдет, если ты будешь рядом.

Секунду спустя:

– Пусть не проходит.

Нахмурившись, Зак поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть Крису в лицо.

– Что?

Крис раскраснелся, глаза лихорадочно горели.

– Я не против. Я на самом деле не против.

Зак сказал себе, что Крис просто не понимает, что говорит, а не специально его изводит.

– Я против. Тебе это, может, льстит, но как по мне, это хреново. Крайне хреново. Сохнуть всю жизнь по натуралу как-то не вписывается в мою концепцию личной жизни.

Крис облизнул губы.

– Всю жизнь?

Зак неверяще уставился на него.

– Твою мать. А тебе бы понравилось, да?

Крис отвел взгляд.

Зак, прищурившись, вгляделся в его лицо.

– Поверить не могу. Ведешь себя как гребаная собака на сене! Сам не гам и другому не дам.

Крис по-прежнему отказывался глядеть ему в глаза.

– Кристофер, – очень, очень нежно произнес Зак, склоняясь к нему и заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Не просветишь меня, что происходит в твоей голове?

– Слушай, я не знаю. Я сам ничего не понимаю.

– Врешь. Ты один из самых умных людей, что мне доводилось встречать. К тому же со склонностью все по сто раз анализировать. Зуб даю, ты уже давно во всем разобрался.

Скривившись, Крис перевел взгляд вниз.

– Давай оставим это, пожалуйста?

– Нет. Нам вообще следовало поговорить об этом несколько лет назад, – Зак пристально на него смотрел. – Да, я убедил себя, что ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое, но вряд ли флирт, прикосновения и улыбки тоже были плодом моего воображения. А теперь это. Так скажи мне, какого хера, Крис?

Тот не ответил, упрямо пялясь на собственные руки.

– Ты не можешь со мной так поступать, – голос Зака дрогнул от гнева. – Хватит играть со мной. Отвечай, мать твою!

Крис стиснул зубы. Он так ничего и не сказал, и у Зака перед глазами встала красная пелена.

– Ты… ты… – выдавил он и поцеловал его. Губы Криса были мягкими, пухлыми и отвратительно совершенными. Зак прикусывал и облизывал их, утопая в желании, сгорая от страсти. Член стоял как каменный. Заку хотелось его взять. Господи, как же Зак его хотел.

– Останови меня, – прохрипел он, покрывая шею Криса лихорадочными мокрыми поцелуями.

– Зак, – выдохнул Крис, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. Но так и не оттолкнул. Он вообще ничего не сделал.

И Зак сорвался. Простонав, он толкнул Криса на кушетку и перекатился на него, придавив своим телом.

– Я хочу тебя, – прошептал он ему в ключицу. – Хочу тебя. – «Люблю тебя», – стучало его сердце. Зак покрывал его шею поцелуями, почти пьянея, запустил руки ему под рубашку, поглаживая гладкую кожу, лаская соски, жадно, отчаянно, потом опустил ладонь ему на ширинку.

– Зак, – прошептал Крис, едва ли не вцепившись ему в волосы, но так и не оттолкнув, даже когда Зак расстегнул молнию и вытащил его полувставший член.

Сдавленно застонав Крису в шею, Зак начал ему дрочить, доводя до полной готовности.

– Захоти меня, черт бы тебя побрал, захоти, как я тебя хочу.

– Зак, – повторил Крис. Судя по голосу, он был близок к панике, но член его уже полностью встал. Это ведь что-то да значило, верно? Верно?

Продолжая дрочить, Зак его поцеловал.

– Скажи, что хочешь меня, – хрипло прошептал он ему в губы. – Скажи.

– Я… Я… – простонал Крис, а потом вдруг схватил его за затылок обеими руками и жестко поцеловал.

Боже, да, да.

Это были любовь, и желание, и нужда, и отчаянная тоска, и все его тело пело «да, да, наконец-то». Словно в окружающем его мире появился последний недостающий элемент, и все сразу встало на свои места. Словно он вернулся домой. Крис. Его Крис.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал он, когда Крис неуклюже помог ему высвободить член.

– Люблю тебя, – попытался сказать он снова, но Крис заткнул его поцелуем.

«Люблю тебя», – подумал он, подумал он, словно под кайфом, пока они жадно целовались и терлись друг о друга как чертовы подростки.

«Люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя»,– выстукивало его сердце, когда он кончил парой секунд позже Криса, простонав его имя.

– Это была ошибка, – первое, что сказал Крис.

У Зака внутри все сжалось в болезненный комок.

– Правда? – спросил он куда-то ему в шею, притворно безмятежно. – Что-то не похоже.

– Не стоило нам этого делать, – повторил Крис, пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы. Судя по голосу, он злился. Рука его покоилась у Зака на спине.

– Я ни хера не понимаю, – процедил Зак сквозь зубы. – Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел вниз, на раскрасневшееся, умиротворенное после оргазма лицо Криса. – Какого хрена, Крис? Ты говоришь, что тебя не интересуют парни, а потом спишь со мной. Говоришь, что мы не должны были этого делать и продолжаешь меня трогать. Ты разбил мне сердце, а потом начал ревновать к каждому столбу и сообщил, что не возражаешь против моей влюбленности Что все это значит, блять? Твои семь пятниц на неделе меня заебали. Может, объяснишь, наконец?

Сначала Крис молчал.

Потом облизнул губы и сказал:

– Я тебя люблю.

Зак чуть не задохнулся. Будто из него выпустили весь воздух, и остался только стук собственного сердца, заглушающий все остальные звуки.

– Что? – прошептал он.

– Я тебя люблю, – повторил Крис, но легче Заку не стало.

– Что за… это что, шутка? Ты серьезно хочешь рассказать мне сказку из серии «я разбил тебе сердце, потому что слишком сильно любил?»

Крис хрипло рассмеялся.

– Нет. Я разбил тебе сердце, потому что не знал, что еще с ним сделать. – Он посмотрел Заку в глаза. – И до сих пор не знаю. Я и правда натурал, Зак. Меня никогда не привлекали парни.

Зак уставился на него.

– Ты несешь бред. Сначала ты занимаешься со мной сексом и говоришь, что любишь, потом утверждаешь, что натурал. Разберись уже. Нельзя быть одновременно натуралом и любить меня.

Крис хохотнул.

– Хотел бы я тебя не любить.

Зак сжал зубы, скатился с него и сел.

– Тогда к чему все это было? Если это ошибка, какого хрена со мной спать и говорить о любви? Или тебе просто нравится трахать мне мозг?

– Нет, – быстро ответил Крис, поднимаясь вслед за ним. Он дотронулся до его обнаженного плеча и заставил обернуться. – Нет, Зак, – мягко повторил он, умоляюще глядя на него своими голубыми глазами. – Клянусь, я бы в жизни тебя не обидел. Только не тебя. Ты… черт.

Зак сжал губы, отказываясь снова провалиться в эти глаза.

– Тогда почему, Крис?

– Потому что я идиот. Я знал, что не стоит. – Крис раздраженно вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам. – Мне просто не хватило сил. – Он облизнул припухшие губы, глянул на него. – Я слишком хотел к тебе прикоснуться.

Зак уставился на него.

– Так почему мы не можем быть вместе?

– Посмотри на себя, – произнес Крис, проведя пальцами по его щеке. Глаза его больше не были непроницаемы.Теперь их переполняли желание, жажда и почти ужасающая тоска. – Посмотри на себя. Ты такой идеальный, такой милый и… я тебя уничтожу. Со мной тебе было бы плохо. Со мной тебе будет плохо. Ты просто идиот если этого не понимаешь.

Зак фыркнул, испытывая потрясающее, ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

– И это твоя причина? Не слишком ли мелодраматично, Кристофер?

– Зак. – Крис смотрел на него широко раскрытыми горящими глазами. – Сейчас ты смеешься, но подумай как следует. Если мы будем вместе, тебе придется скрывать правду о себе до конца жизни, ведь я никогда не выйду из шкафа, и при этом слишком привязчив и настойчив, чтобы тебя отпустить.

Ты и сам знаешь, Зак. Я никогда не признаюсь, потому что я и правда не гей, несмотря на все мои чувства к тебе. – Крис грустно улыбнулся. – И будем откровенны, я попросту труслив. Мы оба понимаем, что это разрушит мою карьеру, не говоря уж о том, что Парамаунт ни за что не позволит Кирку быть голубым, потому что тот дамский угодник, и прочая херня. – Его взгляд затуманился. – И в конце концов ты меня возненавидишь, Зак. Я это знаю.

Зак понимал, что Крис прав. Понимал, что если они будут вместе, Крису придется светиться с фальшивыми подружками, чтобы от него отстал его агент, и Заку, скорее всего, тоже. Зак никогда не сможет поцеловать его при людях или взять за руку, так, как было с Джоном. Он всю жизнь будет несвободен, всю жизнь будет скрываться, лгать и наблюдать за тем, как Крис обнимает левых блондинок.

– Мне плевать, – сказал он, и это было правдой.

Крис неверяще глянул, но потом чуть ли не запрыгнул на него от радости. В уголках глаз появились очаровательные морщинки, и сердце Зака вдруг болезненно сжалось.

– Слава тебе Господи, – рассмеялся Крис, практически вскарабкавшись к нему на колени и стиснув в объятиях. – Ты же знаешь, как хреново у меня с правильными, самоотверженными поступками.

Все еще ощущая давящую боль в груди, Зак хмыкнул.

– Да уж, знаю. Больно, Кристофер?

Крис серьезно кивнул и сказал:

– Очень, – и расплылся в улыбке.

Зак глядел на него и не мог оторвать глаз.

Крис не был совершенством. Даже близко к нему не подходил. Крису было по-настоящему не наплевать на очень малое количество людей, и большую часть времени его слишком занимали собственные переживания, чтобы думать о чужих проблемах.

И помоги ему Боже, Зак обожал каждую его эгоистичную, зацикленную на себе клетку.

Крис прильнул к нему и мягко поцеловал.

– О чем ты думаешь?

– О тебе, – честно сказал Зак, притягивая его ближе, крепче, пока пространство между ними не исчезло совсем.

Он его не отпустит.

Fin


End file.
